Impossible Perhaps
by Phayte
Summary: XL bias mazoku were human once too right?


IMPOSSIBLE PERHAPS  
  
It's easier not to be wise  
  
And measure these things by your brains  
  
I sank into Eden with you  
  
Alone in the church by and by  
  
Your anchor is up, you've been swept away  
  
And the greatest of teacher's won't hesistate  
  
To leave you there by yourself  
  
Chained to fate  
  
*-*-*  
  
His commonly deceptive smile faded quickly, he had to restrain himself from muttering as she turned her back on him. She had gone looking for answers after all was said and done with the Lord of Nightmares, and he couldn't tell her anything. Why couldn't she just accept it, after all, some would consider it an honor to be selected an avatar for her ladyship, but no, this little insolent being refused to accept that she was made for something more she couldn't know about.  
  
Once she was out of earshot, he growled. He didn't understand her and, more than likely, never would. Perhaps it was best not to try, after all, this is what got him into this mess, which was another thing entirely that confused him. How, how in this world, and the next, and the one after that could anything remotely like this happen? Was it best to stay blissfully ignorant, just deny, that's what he'd do, if he could.  
  
She was small, ignorant, loud, brash, insolent, cute, brave, beautiful, and his. She just.......didn't know it yet, but she would.....maybe.  
  
*-*-*  
  
I alone love you,  
  
I alone tempt you  
  
I alone love you,  
  
Fear is not the end of this!  
  
I alone love you,  
  
I alone tempt you  
  
I alone love you...  
  
*-*-*  
  
Sensing something up ahead, he rapidly followed her with a silent 'pop' and stayed far enough behind her be sure she didn't know he was there. Something caught his eye and he was beside the monster in an instant. "That one," he pointed, his eyes perkily shut and his voice deceptively sweet, "you don't mess with her, or I'll make it so you won't revive!" He opened his eyes to stare daggers at the monster, who trembled, for KNEW this man could do just as he promised. And promptly, the monster was gone before he could utter a scream at the pain and power surging through and tearing his body.  
  
Yes, she was his.  
  
***  
  
She turned, an upsurge of power in the area startling her. Ever since that incident, she'd been able to feel things, hear things, know things she'd never been able to before, and to be honest, it kinda scared her. She was well aware of the fact the Lord of Nightmares wanted her as an avatar, she just didn't know quite why. Even though she'd never admit it, there were others stronger, like Luna, why didn't L-sama choose someone else? Perhaps it was because of her expertise and common usage of black magic, who knew?  
  
*-*-*  
  
It's easier not to be great,  
  
And measure these things by your eyes  
  
We long to be here by His resolve  
  
Alone in the church by and by  
  
To cradle the baby in space  
  
*-*-*  
  
Another thing unnerved her, the fruitcake had made it a habit of following her around a lot as of late, more so than before...it was odd. He never opened his eyes, not that he had much before, but there had been times; but now, there was a falseness to his innane smile, a quiver to his lip that gave the impression he was going to jump her or something of the sort. She shook it off, probably just her imagination and someone wanting to keep an eye on her because of her new-found rank. It was best just not to think about it, right?  
  
***  
  
Night, by L-sama did this girl ever sleep, she was like a mazoku? Well, he supposed, all that food she ate probably gave her the energy to keep going. Ah, finally, she was tired, through all the time following her, he'd noticed that whenever she poked at her campfire, she was tired and about to fall asleep. She was enough of a light sleep to know when something was creeping up on her, so being alone, she had no watch. And then she stretched.  
  
He was facing the stars, telling himself he wasn't keeping watch for her, just found her to be the only interesting being in this world, so he may as well as amuze himself. He'd actually almost had hismelf convinced, but turned his head to late and sucked in a breath, watching her slender, lean body stretching her arms, legs, rolling her neck, arching her back, and grunting happily when something popped. Quite seductive actually. There was a time when he'd joke about this, but now, it just left his mouth dry, his body tense and tremble.  
  
He felt something coming from her, lonliness. He was pretty sure she didn't know he was there, so she wasn't doing this on purpose, but she was still a tad lonely, and wanting. He grunted turning his head away, but there had to be someway to prove to himself that he didn't feel like that, and with an ego to protect from his inner voice, that cursed thing that haunted him from his days as a human so long ago. He really hated that thing.  
  
***  
  
She jumped, he had appeared so suddenly behind her and just touched her shoulder. She cursed him and herself for being surprised. "I'm about five seconds from fireballing you namagomi, now what do you want so soon after our visit?" She turned, irritated, and perhaps, a bit afraid?  
  
***  
  
Eyes, bright as day even at night, and burning hot as the fire. There was no denying, he could smell her, hear her, feel her, see her, and taste her, as insane and obsessed as it sounded, her presense was before him and he had to have her. Lust it was not, it far ascended that a long time ago, when his inner voice came back to him, he was able to deny it no longer, just wonder on how it happened to one such as him.  
  
Taking ahold of her shoulders, he wrapped an arm around her waist and crushed his lips to hers. How right this felt.  
  
***  
  
She fought, pushing away, blushing furiously and angered beyond reason, for not even she could figure it out. "What are you doing you mmph mph!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
OH, now, we took it back too far  
  
Only love can save us now  
  
All these riddles that you burn  
  
All come running back to you  
  
All these rhythms that you hide  
  
Only love can save us now  
  
All these riddles that you burn  
  
*-*-*  
  
He was on her again, muttering something about how she could do this to him, have this power over him, to make him act like this. Pushing away, she rationalized, her curiosity was peaked and she needed to know, so refrained from blasting him beyond whatever was beyond the sky. "What are you talking about? What are you doing????" Strangely, she didn't feel vioated, possibly because he'd kissed her before, just not in such a possessive manner.  
  
***  
  
"Love." The one word was enough to make him cringe, and yet elate at the same time. By his race, this was wrong, an unwritten law paid for by death only, but it wasn't as if he could help it. If he could, he'd not subject himself to being controlled emotionally by his human thing, girl, woman, beauty.  
  
"Hate me tomorrow, please, just be mine tonight. I didn't know it, but when I met you, I laid claims, you're mine. I don't care if you hate me forever, be here tonight."  
  
***  
  
Love? He couldn't love, but he spoke sincerely, spreading kisses on her face. So much emotion that surged through her, and then lonliness was gone and she thought to love him and felt it explode inside her. "Just for tonight?"  
  
***  
  
"We must become ourselves on the morrow, but we'll have this." He held her so close.  
  
***  
  
"Why?" The question was almost childlike, like a small child denied a cookie before dinner.  
  
*-*-*  
  
I alone love you,  
  
I alone tempt you  
  
I alone love you,  
  
Fear is not the end of this!  
  
I alone love you,  
  
I alone tempt you,  
  
I alone love you  
  
*-*-*  
  
"That's a secret." He smiled feeling the warm on his shoulder where her head was buried and she was breathing. He took her chin in his hand and kissed her, laying her down.  
  
'Perhaps love isn't ALL bad," he looked into her eyes and knew he was right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: did ya like it? a little odd, but i was trying to capture what might happen, and the fact that my stories run off with themselves. the pov can get confusing, but i think u can get it, ne?  
  
REQUEST: since i'm not that good at this kinda thing, does someone wanna write a lemon for this? it's only if you wanna, but if you do, just email me. it's gota be along the lines of the story tho, please.  
  
disclaimer**don't own slayers, don't own I Alone by Anouk 


End file.
